Joseph Pollard (1828-1905)
Birth/Baptism Joseph Pollard was born in 1828 in Perranzabuloe, Cornwall, to parents Joseph and Mary Ann Pollard (nee Trenary). He was his parents’ 1st child and eldest son. He would eventually be joined by 8 other siblings, 6 who were born in Cornwall, 2 who were born in the United States. Immigration to USA Unfortunately, it is not exactly known when Joseph immigrated to the United States. At this point, it is assumed he did so at the same time as his parents and siblings. Joseph's father left England via the port of Padstow on the 17th April 1842 for the United States of America. This is determined by a Declaration of Intent to Naturalise as a citizen of the United States on which his father would later sign. The family arrived at Buffalo, New York, USA in June 1842 and made their way to the state of Wisconsin, most likely overland. Marriage Joseph married Elizabeth Frederick at Mineral Point, Wisconsin on 1st November 1849. Details of her origins are currently unknown. Naturalisation Joseph signed a Declaration of Intent to Naturalise as a citizen of the United States on 23rd October 1850 via a clerk at the Circuit Court of Iowa County, Wisconsin. He stated that he was 21 years old and born in England. 1850 US Census Joseph is in the 1850 census for Mineral Point, Iowa, Wisconsin. He was aged 22 and a smelter at the local mine, married to Elizabeth (aged 18) and with a daughter Harriet. Wife Elizabeth was born in England and Harriet in Wisconsin (aged 5 months). Civil War Joseph served in the American Civil War, according to the History of Iowa County (Wisconsin), 1881. He fought on the side of the Union and was enlisted as a Private. His final rank was Corporal. He was with the 30th Wisconsin Infantry, Company B. He enlisted on August 21st 1862 at Camp Randall, Madison, Wisconsin and was mustered out on August 17th 1865 at Louisville, Kentucky. According to information about his company available on Wikipedia, their main role during the war was as prison guards at a military prison in Kentucky. 1870 US Census In the 1870 census for Wisconsin, Joseph (aged 42) is living with wife Elizabeth (aged 38), daughter Harriet (aged 20), son John (aged 13), son Joseph (aged 10), son James (aged 9), son Albert (aged 6) and daughter Susan (aged 2). Joseph is recorded as working in a lead mine and wife Elizabeth keeping house. The value of his real estate is valued at £500 and remaining personal property at £200. This is on-par with several other families living nearby. All the children are recorded as being born in Wisconsin. A mark is recorded next to Joseph’s name for the column titled ‘Citizens of US of 21 years of age and upward.’ This meant that Joseph had become naturalized. Death Joseph died on the 17th October 1905 in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, aged 78 years. He was buried in the Calvary Cemetery, Milwaukee. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Joseph and Elizabeth Pollard' References *International Genelogical Index *Family Search *Cornwall Online Parish Clerk *Free BMD *1841 census for Cornwall *Declaration of Intent to Naturalise as a Citizen of the United States *1850 census for Wisconsin USA *1870 census for Wisconsin USA *US Civil War Records *Information from Peter Underdown *Information from Barbara Cady Category:Born in Perranzabuloe Category:Married in 1849 Category:Married in Mineral Point Category:Died in Milwaukee, Wisconson